Whisper
by Drixer
Summary: Unsure of her emotions and where to go, Mao turns to Julia for help. Slight shoujo ai fluff.Julia x Mao, one shot.


Hurrah for me, I have a new story to upload. This one is for my Jess-nee san. Also known as Shin Rigel here. Hee. Anyways, hope you enjoy hun, and love you lots.

* * *

Whisper

**T**he skies hung low, heavily blanketed by somber grey clouds. The dim light spread far across the horizon, accompanied by the occasional soft gust of wind. The landscape lay stark and austere, and the air chilly; quickly turning warmth into white puffs of cooled air.

A small figure stood out, warm and bright colours contrasting with the cooler tones of the earth around her. She sat on a lone bench, huddled under a creamy peach jacket, and a white scarf wrapped around her soft tan neck for warmth. The girl involuntarily shivered, unused to the alien climate; and returned to flipping a small pink object in her skilled hands. Again, a chill wracked her small frame.

"It is so cold out here…I had forgotten about this unbearable, freezing weather. Pity it cannot be as warm here as it is back home…" Soft musings floated in the air, and she continued playing with the object. The youth sighed solemnly and gazed at the sky, silently searching for something, an unknown something that would lead her away, and to happiness, contentment.

Soft footsteps came up behind her, and a gentle hand grasped her shoulder. "Hey Mao." A benign voice filled her entire being, and slowly warmth began to settle within her.

Mao slowly turned to face her visitor. She smiled when she found kind jade eyes. Lightly, a gloved hand patted the space on the bench beside her. "Julia. Come sit with me." The other girl smiled shyly and complied, seating herself comfortably next to Mao.

"What are you doing all the way out here Mao? Aren't you cold?" A note of concern crept into her gentle voice. The pink blader nodded, "Terribly. I'm not used to this cold weather. I miss the climate in China already. But I just needed some space and time to myself. To think." She sighed again. "What are you doing out here?"

The taller youth gazed at her companion. "I needed a break from training, and Raul's been getting on my nerves. I think all the testosterone has really been flowing since everyone got here." Her slender shoulders shrugged nonchalantly. Mao nodded and wrapped her arms around herself to warm up.

"I don't blame you; Lai, Gao and Kiki are all hyped up too. It's insane. I needed to get away as well." She looked away from Julia and gazed blandly at the grey skies. Julia nodded and wound a pale orange scarf around her neck, tighter. She looked at Mao, who was still scrutinizing the area. Something is going on, Julia thought. Mao isn't normally this quiet.

"Rei was wondering where you had gone, he said you normally didn't like missing all these get-togethers. What's up?" Mao looked up at the mention of Rei, and a slight look of pain entered her soft eyes.

"Oh really? Ahh...nothing's wrong, don't worry."

Julia frowned, "Yeah right, I can tell when something is going on Mao, you can trust me." She laid a hand on top of Mao's gloved one gently. "Please?"

Mao looked sterilely at the hand upon hers, but did not pull it away. "It's Rei…"  
That's what I thought, mused the red head.

"Something is going on between you?"

Mao shook her head. "No, actually. Lack thereof. I just get the feeling that he has no time for me anymore. Te other day I tried talking to him, and he did for a while, but abandoned me when Kai and some others came back. It's sand, I only want to maintain a friendship with him. Is that such a terrible thing to want, Julia?"

"You have every right to want that Mao, please don't think otherwise. I just think that Rei is caught up with other things, but he does care about you, that much is clear." Julia patted her hand.

"Hmmm…"

Another cool burst of wind gently cradled them, and silently pressed Mao to continue.

"But have you noticed his attitude? He's changed Julia. He's not the Rei that I used to know…used to love…" Julia looked down at her friend. Mao's head hung low, and a small crystalline tear inched down a soft cheek. 'I-I think he's in love, Julia. I think he's in love with Kai. And it hurts. Not the fact that he's, well, gay, it's just…our old days are gone, there's nothing I can do to bring them back. And I miss him terribly." She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffed, looking at the sky to help curb her tears. "Forgive me, Julia-chan, I shouldn't burden with you these things." She looked away as another tear wove an intricate path down her round face.

Inward, Julia sighed. The girl disliked seeing Mao in such pain. And it was surely emanating from the small Chinese girl. It tore at Julia's heart. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and held her gently, leaning her head upon Mao's, and she took in the soft, flowery scent.

"Don't be sorry, Mao," she whispered. "Rei has found a new path, but that doesn't mean that you are excluded from being a part of his life." She brought a hand up to stroke the soft pink tresses. "Just because the strength of an old friendship begins to fade, doesn't mean that it's over. That strength goes into forming new friendships, and transforms to love and compassion. Don't forget that Mao, that there are always others for you…Like me."

Slightly startled, Mao looked up and found herself gazing into Julia's kind green eyes. A small sniff escaped her and she took one of the older girl's hands and clasped it tightly in her own. She leaned onto her shoulder, embracing the warmth that they shared.

"Julia?"

The other continued stroking her hair. "Yes?"

"…Thank you." The wind carried the gentle words from pink lips to Julia's ear. Julia softly kissed the top of Mao's head and intertwined her clasped fingers in Mao's own.

"Anytime."

They sat together on the bench, still wound in a quiet embrace. Relishing the loving warmth of each other on an otherwise cold day.

* * *

Owarii 


End file.
